Un dia perfecto para Stephanie
by sportastephrachel
Summary: Es sobre un día en el que estava Stephanie aburrida asi que decide ir a ver a sus amigos pero... Fanfic SportaSteph
1. Chapter 1

UN GRAN DÍA PARA STEPHANIE

**Un Gran Día Para Stephanie**

Era una mañana normal en Lazy Town, los pájaros cantaban, Robbie roncaba…

Stephanie despertó como de costumbre, se levanto se vistió con su traje rosado de rayas y fue a la cocina, en la nevera había una nota que ponía "Stephanie siento no haberla avisado pero como dormía decidí no despertarla, estoy en un congreso y no llegare hasta pasado mañana, si necesita algo pídaselo a Sportacus, un beso tío Milford" Stephanie desayuno, cereales y una manzana y salio corriendo de la casa.

Stephanie se dirigió derecha casa de Ziguie a preguntarle si quería salir a jugar, pero el estaba enfermo, después decidió ir a casa de Trixie pero ella no estaba, también probo donde Stingie, pero decía que hoy le iban a hacer una llamada muy importante del banco y que no se podía mover de casa, y ya por finalizar la ronda probo en la de Píxel, pero le habían comprado un juego nuevo y decidió no salir de casa en todo el día. Así que decidió ir al campo de deportes y allí vio a Sportacus le saludo:

-Hola Sportacus¡¡

-Hola Stephanie¡¡ Respondió el.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola, y tus amigos?

- Ellos están en casa al parecer no quieren salir a jugar, bueno Trixie no estaba y Ziggie esta enfermo pero Píxel y Stingie no querían salir a jugar. Respondió Stephanie.

- Entiendo, pues ellos se lo pierden.

Ya me a dicho tu tío que no vuelve hasta pasado mañana y como no quiero que estés sola ¿Por qué… no pasamos el día juntos? Pregunto el.

- Eso sería fantástico. ¿Pero a donde podríamos ir? Dijo ella muy emocionada.

- Sabes hay un lugar precioso que me gustaría mucho enseñarte ¿y si vamos allí?

- Vale vamos a donde tú quieras jeje .Rió ella.

- Vale dentro de diez minutos aquí.

- Hasta ahora. Dijo ella

- Hasta ahora. Respondió el.

Después de diez minutos…


	2. ¿podría ir mejor día?

SEGUNDA

PARTE

Sportacus bajo de su súper dirigible.

- ¿Qué raro Stephanie todavía no ha llegado?

- ! Sportacus estoy aquí ¡Grito una voz mientras se acercaba a el.

- ¿ha estas ahí?

- si. Respondió ella.

- ¿Lista para ir de excursión?

-Contigo al fin del mundo. Contesto la pelorosa sonrojándose.

Sportacus se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Al fin del mundo?... ¿Eso no está muy lejos?...

Stephanie rió.

Bueno vamonos antes de que se haga tarde. Dijo ella.

- ! Si señora ¡Respondió Sportacus.

- Si señorita. Le riño ella.

- Perdóneme... bella señorita. Dijo Sportacus besándole la mano, lo que la hizo que se ruborizara aun más.

Entre saltos, carreras, juegos y risas, llegaron al claro de un bosque donde había un precioso lago.

- Es precioso. Susurro Stephanie.

- Sabía que te gustaría. Dijo Sportacus.

Entonces Stephanie se volvió y se dieron un abrazo enorme. Stephanie le dio un pequeño beso en la majilla, lo que hizo que Sportacus se sorprendiera un montón, el veía normal que ella lo hubiese abrazado pues siempre lo había hecho, lo que nunca había hecho era besarlo y encima ella estaba muy roja.

- ¿Me has dado un beso en la mejilla? pregunto Sportacus con mucha vergüenza.

- Si jejeje. Dijo ella sonrojada. ¿Pero... por que lo preguntas?

- No... es solo que me resulta raro, nunca me habías dado un beso.

- Será porque hoy estoy muy cariñosa jejeje. Respondió ella, y le dio un empujón.

- Ahhh con que tienes ganas de jugar eh? Dijo el con su cara traviesa (si es que tiene)

-!¿Por qué no jugamos a las cosquillas?¡ Grito el mientras la hacía cosquillas y se reía.

- Noooojeje cosquillas jeje nooo jja Sporty nooo...jejejejejjajaja no seas malo jejeeje... Gritaba Stephanie entres carcajadas.

Stephanie se puso a correr de espaldas sin ver donde quedaba el lago, Sportacus no se dio cuenta de nada pues solo la hacia cosquillas.

Stephanie tropezó sin querer con una roca y callo al lago.

-¡Stephanie! Grito sportacus.

- ! Ayuda ¡... no se nadar... por favor...!Sportacus sálvame¡... Gritaba ella.

- ¡Tranquila Stefy ya voy no te preocupes yo estoy aquí nada malo te va suceder te lo prometo, solo tienes que relajarte! Gritaba el héroe desde la orilla del lago.

Sportacus se lanzo al agua y fue nadando hasta donde estaba ella, el la agarro fuerte por la cintura, lo que hizo que Stephanie se desrritiria.

- Tranquila ya estoy aquí ya estas a salvo. Le dijo el heroe.

Stephanie apoyo su cabeza en el hombro y enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sportacus.Sportacus nado hasta la orilla y la poso en la hierba.

- ¿Ya estás bien? mejor, mas tranquila?

- Ahora si, menos mal que estas aquí conmigo, Sportacus. Respondio ella.

- Ha sido por mi culpa, lo, lo siento... Dijo el con una mirada dolorosa, mirando directamente en los ojos de Stephanie. Stephanie se quedo hipnotizada por sus ojos tan azules como el mar. Sportacus aparto sus ojos y ella salio de su sueño.

- ¿Que... perdón? ¿Perdón por que? Sportacus todos cometemos errores es ley de vida. Dijo ella.

Sportacus le dio una sonrisa y le toco el brazo.

-Stephanie estas temblando .No tengo una chaqueta nunca tengo si no te la dejaría pero... como te he dicho no tengo.

- No pasa nada. Dijo Stephanie.

- Tengo una idea hago fuego y ya está. Dijo Sportacus.

- Eso es una gran idea. Respondio ella.

- ¡Voy a por madera espérame aquí vale?

- Vale.

Sportacus se fue a buscar madera y stephanie se quedo en el lago mirándose en el agua y pensando:

-Sportacus es tan bueno, siempre me salva de todo como hoy en el lago, es un buen chico.

-¿Me estaré enamorando? no, no puede ser Sportacus solo es como un amigo y lo quiero como tal... oooooo a quien voy a engañar Sportacus me gusta incluso mas que bailar y cantar estoy muy enamorada de el. Pensaba Stephanie mientras se miraba en el agua.

Stephanie cojio una margarita que había alado suyo y empezó a decir mientras arrancaba las hojas:

- me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere...

De mientras Sportacus cojio la madera y volvió al lago allí:

-¡Me quiere! Grito Stephanie.

- ¿Quién te quiere? Pregunto Sportacus que estaba detrás muy confuso por la reacción que acababa de ver en Stephanie.

-Hommm me quiere... me quiere... mi pijama si eso, mi pijama me quiere es una canción que me he inventado la he titulado me quiere mi pijama. Dijo stephanie

-Jajajaja me quiere mi pijama que titulo más raro. Dijo Sportacus riéndose.

Bueno hacemos el fuego?

-Si .Respondió ella.

Ya era de noche cuando acabaron de hacer la hoguera.

-¿como estas? Pregunto Sportacus

-Caliente. Respondió ella.

Sportacus la miro con cara de sorprendido y se empezó a reír.

-En que piensas eres un mal pensado, ¡PERVERTIDO!

-Yoooooo pervertido, eres tu la pervertida tu no sabes en que estoy pensando. Respondió el.

-Si ya seguro.

-¿Stephanie, te puedo preguntar una cosa? Preguntó el.

-Claro adelante pregunta.

- Me entere de que estabas saliendo hace poco con Píxel y cortaron ¿usted… lo sigue amando? Preguntó el.

- Sportacus te voy a ser sincera a mí Píxel jamás me ha gustado, nunca lo he considerado como mi príncipe azul, solo salí con el por que nunca había tenido novio, y solo quería saber que se sentía. Respondió ella.

- Entiendo. Dijo el. Hubo una pausa larga hasta que Stephanie volvió a hablar.

-Oye Sporty tu sabes mucho sobre mi pero... yo sobre ti no se mucho.

- Adelante puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Dijo el.

-Bueno mi tío me dijo que venias de una isla del norte ¿pero... no extrañas aquello?

- Bueno la verdad es que un poco si pero... teniendo tantos buenos amigos como tengo aquí pues...Respondió el.

-Sportacus está pregunta te va a sonar muyyy rara pero ¿alguna vez has tenido novia o te has enamorado? preguntó ella.

Sportacus puso una cara de dolor y dijo:

-Si Stefy lo he estado, de una chica llamada Noelia (chonelia para los amigos) yo me enamore profundamente de ella pero... me rompió el corazón, me engaño con mi mejor amigo numero 6 desde aquello no he querido saber nada mas .Dijo Sportacus con cara de rabia.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas tu no tienes nada que ver en todo eso. Dijo el.

-Pero si que puedo ayudarte...Susurro Stephanie acercándose mas a el.

Stephanie enrosco los brazos alrededor de Sportacus y justo cuando estaba a una pulgada de sus labios le susurro:

- Yo te haré olvidarla para siempre. Dijo Stephanie y comenzó a besarle los labios muy suavemente.

- ¿Que haces Stephanie...? no... no puedo otra vez no... enamorarme otra vez no... no quiero volver a sufrir igual... y que rompan otra vez en mil pedazos mi corazón...Dijo Sportacus perdido en el beso.

-No te romperé el corazón Sportacus seria rompérmelo a mi misma le amo, lo quiero mas que nada en este mundos susurro Stephanie.

-No puedo negarle a usted, no puedo negar a mi corazón, la amo Stephanie mi corazón le pertenece, solo le pido que no juegue con el, es muy débil, puede hacer con el lo que quiera es completamente suyo la amo, Stephanie, soy solo suyo, y la amo como nunca podrá amarle nadie mas que yo en esta vida. Dijo Sportacus.

El beso empezó a conseguir más velocidad hasta que se convirtió en un beso apasionado.

Entre abrazos risas y besos se quedaron dormidos con una felicidad inmensa.

Al día siguiente Sportacus se despertó antes que ella, mientras tanto Stephanie soñaba que estaba en un campo lleno de flores con Sportacus y que lo besaba apasionadamente ella podía sentir el beso como si fuera un beso verdadero, y lo era ya que Sportacus la besaba ,aunque ella seguía dormida ella sentía sus labios contra los suyos.

Stephanie despertó y enrollo sus brazos en Sportacus, juntos empezaron a rodar por el campo besándose, cuando pararon de rodar Sportacus preguntó:

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Primero, se dicen buenos días mi amor, y segundo... ¡CLARO QUE SI!

- Buenos días mi amor, ¡Te prometo que te are la mujer mas feliz del mundo, mi vida! Dijo Sportacus.

- No hace falta que lo jures, ya lo se. Respondió ella.

Un mes después Stephanie y Sportacus ya eran marido y mujer. La velada había transcurrido muy bien si no llega ser por el ataque demoníaco que le dio a Stingie de bailar el chiki chiki encima de la mesa mientras comían la tarta nupcial.

La noche llego y Stephanie y Sportacus fueron a su dirigible y vivieron su noche de bodas como debe ser (imagíneselo ninguno somos expertos en estas escenas) entre besos, caricias, susurros etc.

A los nueve meses nacieron una niña y un niño Littelsportacus y Sportagirl. Que luego fueron numero 11 y numero 12.

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin

Gracias, espero que les allá gustado por favor adoro las criticas y opiniones.


End file.
